Omne Trinum Perfectum
by BereLestrange
Summary: Draco y Luna salen en busca de unos pequeños seres agitadores de cabellos, pero tanto como Draco y Luna encuentran algo mejor, este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"
1. Gasolina

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de JK. Rowling no me pertenecen, si así fuera bueno, Fred viviría para siempre y Dolores Umbridge estaría revolcándose en su tumba.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro de "La Sala de los Menesteres"._**

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a mi Beta "ZoeLPotter", todos tus consejos y correcciones han sido de mucha ayuda c:

* * *

Cuando Draco Malfoy escuchó el significado de la Amortentia no le tomó importancia, había escuchado a la sosa de Granger decir "La Amortentia es el filtro más potente que existe, cada persona lo huele de forma distinta", al terminar la clase se acercó sigilosamente a tomar la poción multijugos y fue donde pudo percibir la Amortentia. Los olores se mezclaban entre sí y se elevaban espirales de muchos colores: negro, amarillo, verde, y demás, notaba el dulce y el amargo, pero no podía definirlo y había una pregunta en su cabeza ¿Quién era la persona a la cual olía?, ¿Existiría esa persona para él?, desechó la idea inmediatamente, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar que babosadas de amor.

* * *

Se encontraba caminando por el callejón Diagon, ya que había comprado un regalo para ella en Borgin y Burkes, cuando pasó por Sortilegios Weasley's, una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro y acabó entrando a comprar varitas de regaliz, al entrar a la tienda se dio cuenta de una enorme fuente en forma de corazón y ahí estaban de nuevo los olores y las espirales, salió de la tienda con una gran sonrisa, a Luna le gustaban mucho las varitas de regaliz.

Había tardado años en descubrir el primer olor de su Amortentia, cuando Luna le dijo que debían comprar un automóvil "para que se pudieran transportar mejor", no se pudo negar, habían pasado ya muchos años de la guerra y a sus 25 años no se pondría como un crío a objetar en utilizar algo muggle, que para ser sinceros era de gran ayuda.

Ese día saldría de viaje con Luna para buscar a los "Berbelas", unos animalitos blancos que hacen que tu cabello se enrede una y otra vez.

Se encontraba en la gasolinera cargando el auto, cuando lo sintió, el aroma, era la gasolina, inhalo profundamente y exhaló, no entendía como algunas personas podían decir que no les gustaba el olor a gasolina, Luna siempre le recordaba a la gasolina, a veces transparente, pero era quién ayudaba a seguir rodando su motor, termino de cargar el auto y se subió.

-¿En qué piensas Luna?

-¿Crees que si podamos encontrar a los Berbelas?- dijo meditando.

-Si se nos enreda el cabello, podemos dar por hecho que sí, aunque creo que todos los Berbelas siempre estuvieron en el cabello de Granger y el de Potter.

-No lo creo, los hubiera notado y entonces no habría necesidad de hacer este viaje- dijo seriamente. Draco sonrió inconscientemente, amaba la inocencia de Luna y amaba todo de ella, tal vez encontrará sus otros dos olores en ella.

* * *

**Bueno aquí el primer capitulo :) probablemente suba el siguiente capitulo en tres días o no sé xd.**

**y una pequeña aclaración, se qué en Borgin y Burkes se venden objetos malditos y todo eso, pero bueno, no digo que todo sea malo y pues los Berbelas no existen como todos ya saben, solo que necesitaba inventar algo D:**


	2. Mirto

**Disclaimer:** Solo sé que Harry Potter no me pertenece.

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al Azar" del foro de "La Sala de los Menesteres"**_

Gracias por todo ZoeLPotter

* * *

Iban caminando por una gran colina, él casi nunca caminaba, se sentía exhausto, colorado y molesto, pero por Luna haría todo. Mientras caminaba, un olor impactó sobre su cara, el olor a mirto.

-¡Ahí Draco!, ¡Ahí!, en el Mirto ¿Los notas?- exclamaba dando pequeños saltitos.

Los Mirtos eran unos grandes arbustos de tres metros, ¿Como Luna podía ver a los "Berbelas"?, ¿Acaso le pediría que escalara el Mirto para buscar a aquellas criaturas?  
-¿Luna, estás segura que ahí están los Berbelas?- dijo agitado.

-Claro que sí, tenemos que escalar- se quitó la mochila que traía cargando, y se impulsó, empezando a escalar poco a poco.

-Espera Luna- dejó la maleta a lado de un árbol y siguió a Luna.

Mientras subían, Draco pudo notar las flores en los arbustos y sus frutos, tocó una hoja y la frotó, desprendiendo el segundo olor de su Amortentia, el perfume de Luna olía igual, volteo a verla y la encontró despeinada, con las mejillas arreboladas y nunca antes la había visto más hermosa.

-Espera- exclamó agitado-, Tu cabello esta enredado.

-Igual el tuyo- gritó Luna-, los tenemos, encontramos a los Berbelas, aunque creo que nuestro cabello esta enredado por el viento, ¿No lo crees así?-parpadeo tres veces seguidas.

-Creo que ya los tenemos, ¿por qué mejor no recolectamos unas frutas y comemos?, después de todo hemos traído un picnic, podemos checar si tenemos Berbelas en el cabello una vez que estemos abajo ¿No lo crees?- Dijo exhausto, lo único que quería era bajar de ese enorme arbusto.

-No sabes mentir Draco Malfoy- sonrió-¿Tanto te ha cansado esta excursión?-Draco adoraba la forma en la que luna decía su nombre completo-mejor bajemos, no quisiera pensar que los Nargles nos escondieron la comida.

Draco recolecto los frutos del Mirto, nunca antes los había probado pero sentía que se llevaría una gran satisfacción, se acomodaron en el árbol donde Draco había colocado su maleta, extendió el cobertor y la canasta de la comida, y con un aguamenti lavaron los frutos, Luna se sentó y tomó un fruto.

-¡Son riquísimos Draco!- dijo sonriendo mientras masticaba.

Draco sonrió y la beso en el cuello -Creo que tu sabes mejor- Luna soltó una risita por debajo.  
-¿Sabías que el Mirto significa fidelidad y pureza?-

-Oh no lo sabía- dijo Luna sorprendida- entonces no dejaré de comprar el perfume Myrtus- dijo sonriendo y depositando un pequeño beso en la barbilla de Draco.

Si definitivamente Luna podría ser su Amortentia y si aún así no la completaba, Draco estaba más que completo con Luna, pues ella siempre le irradiaba la paz que él necesitaba.


	3. Vainilla

**Disclaimer: **¿Por qué Hermione está con Ronald?, ¿Por qué Teddy es huérfano? ¿Por qué Petunia no arregló su relación con Lily?, ¡Ya recordé!, no soy J.K Rowling y Harry Potter no me pertenece.

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al Azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres" **_

Gracias y mil gracias ZoeLPotter por todo c:

* * *

La puesta de sol estaba presente sobre ellos, Draco sabía que ya había llegado el gran momento, Luna miraba la puesta y se podía ver el brillo de sus ojos, la amaba, estaba enamorado de todo lo que significaba ella. Luna lo había comprendido de todas las maneras posibles, lo había apoyado cuando él ni siquiera confiaba en sí mismo, cuando se había enterrado en su abismo y se odiaba, pero Luna le había enseñado que si las cicatrices enseñan, las caricias también. Luna era su todo, la gasolina que daba vida a su motor, el mirto que necesitaba para su paz, se imaginaba levantándose todos los días y viéndola a su lado, así como viviendo con ella en una pequeña casita de campo, ayudándola con El Quisquilloso y él trabajando en Gringotts y después de un arduo día de trabajo volver a casa y ver a su Luna, se la imaginaba con un pequeño vientre y educando a sus hijos de forma diferente y mostrándole todo el amor que tenían, se decidió por fin y cuidadosamente sacó la cajita de terciopelo azul.

-Luna- musitó y no creyó que ella lo hubiera escuchado, pero ella volteó.

-Dime- dijo parpadeando rápidamente.

Draco se aclaró la garganta- sabes que no soy bueno hablando ni expresando las cosas que quiero decir- se notaba el color en sus mejillas- ¿Sabías que me recuerdas a la vainilla?

-¿Vainilla?-dijo Luna algo despistada-¿Por qué?-preguntó curiosa, en sus ojos se notaba un brillo especial.

-Pues verás a mucha gente no le gustan las flores de las vainillas, porque las ven raras y a mí me pasa todo lo contrario, las flores de la vainilla son muy lindas y extravagantes, desprenden un olor inigualable, en tu casa hay muchas vainillas -Luna asintió- y es lo que más me gusta, la flor de la vainilla se abre por la mañana y se cierra por el atardecer y mucha gente no entiende por qué pasa ese proceso pero yo sí, la flor no es como todas, muchos ven la belleza cuando está abierta pero no cuando está cerrada y yo sí, porque así es ella, natural y no le importa lo que piensen los demás, así que Luna Lovegood ¿Te gustaría formar parte de mi vida y casarte conmigo?

Draco abrió la cajita de terciopelo donde se apreciaba "la flor de la vainilla".

Luna empezó a reír- por un momento pensé que yo tendría que pedirte matrimonio a ti- y besó a Draco como nunca lo había hecho, Draco sonrió, eran esas veces que él sonreía porque se sentía inmensamente feliz y ahora que recordaba en todas las ocasiones había estado Luna, sacó la flor de la pequeña caja y cuando se lo colocó en el dedo, el tallo de la flor se enrolló en torno a éste y el centro de la flor brilló, no cegadoramente si no con un brillo tenue, Draco ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

-Brilla hermoso- musito luna- ¿Mandaste a hacer el anillo para que brillara?

-No, este anillo es algo especial, solo se acomoda a la persona a la que le piden matrimonio y acepta sinceramente y eso es lo que has hecho, brilla porque me quieres- se regodeó Draco, Luna le dio un ligero empuje en el hombro- siempre te querré Draco-

-¿A pesar de todo el pasado?, tu bien sabes que a veces los demonios me persiguen y no me puedo controlar- la miró profundamente.

-¿Sabías que la vainilla tiene la propiedad de curar distintos tipos de enfermedades como la histeria, depresión y la melancolía?, - sonrió tímidamente- no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente.

Hicieron el amor en el árbol y Draco ahí lo descubrió, Luna era su Amortentia y mucho más que eso.

* * *

**Hola **

**Para aclarar la parte en donde Draco habla de Luna "Las cicatrices enseñan y las caricias también", es una frase de Mario Benedetti que me ha gustado mucho.**

**Como ultima cosa y solo para aclarar, no sabía que nombre ponerle al fic, pensé en "Picnic con la Luna", ZoeLPotter pensó en "Picnic con mi Lunática", pero nada me convencía, así que pensé que la Amortentia trata de los tres olores de tu "media naranja", y me puse a leer acerca del número tres xd y el un matemático (filosofo creo que era más) exclamo **"Onme Trinum Perfectum" que significa "Todo número tres es perfecto", que creo que es Luna para Draco, para él es perfecta :-).****

**Y quiero agradecer a los que leyeron la historia y una vez más a ZoeLPotter por toda su ayuda en esta pequeña historia.**


End file.
